Life post SunnyHell
by Emily13113
Summary: After the scoobies left the crater formaly know as Sunnydale they went to Angel. Now with Willow in a coma Dawn at college and Xander more than just depressed what are they going to do with there lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the Buffy caricatures I'm only trying an idea out. Sorry if you don't like some of my pairings, But again I'm only TRYING an idea out.**_ ** One week ago,** **Faith**: I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week.  
**Dawn**: I guess we all could, if we wanted to.  
**Willow**: Yeah. (smiles) The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?  
**Faith**: Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?  
**Dawn**: Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now? _As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles._ **Present day**

"Buffy I can't find my boots!" Dawn shouted from the top of the stairs.

Buffy rolled her eyes,

"Because you packed them away yesterday Dawn"

"Oh" Dawn mumbled embarrassed.

Buffy sighed, Dawn could be forgetful sometimes, especially when she's nervous. Dawn was finally getting the chance to go to college. NIU or Northern Illinois University. Dawn was really excited about it to. Mostly because it snowed in Illinois. And also because she was getting out, for good. Yea Buffy would miss her little sister but she wanted Dawn out of the supernatural world.

Buffy and the others had spent the last week at Angel's old hotel, The Hyperion. They were only planing on staying for a few day until everyone's injures were actually assessed. And a lot of them were really bad. For instance, Buffy's stab wound. She was still on bed rest by Giles. But like always Buffy ignored her watcher, She wandered around the hotel and helped take care of the wounded SLAYERS. After Willow's spell that turned all the potentials into slayers Buffy couldn't rest. They needed training, because all of the slayers and mega powerful witch Willow being in the same spot was like a giant sign calling all the demons and vampires that said "COME GET US!" Some of the girls couldn't take care of themselves up agents one vampire let alone hundreds. Buffy and the scoobies had there work cut out for them. _There goes ever having a normal life,_ she thought._ But at least i could give Dawn one._

** The next day**

Everyone except Willow,Faith,Wesley,and Angel all came to see Dawn off the next day. There were a few teary goodbyes than Dawn left. And everyone went back to there jobs. Buffy and Gunn took the healed slayers down into the basement for training. Cordelia, Andrew,and Fred all went back inside to clean and re-bandage the girls. Giles and Xander both went back to Willow's room.

After her spell Willow was weak. She could barely stand. Giles assumed that while doing her spell she used a lot, maybe to much, of her magick to get it done. On the way to the hotel she fell asleep on the bus, and she still hasn't woken up. She went into some sort of coma. She was still alive but her soul wasn't in her body. Faith, Angel, and Xander almost never left her room. Wesley and Giles spent a lot of time doing rituals trying to reach her subconscious, But so far nothing has worked. Kennedy seemed so lost. Buffy particularly didn't like the younger slayer but she still felt bad. She knew what is was like to loose someone you love.

** Flashback**

_Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together._ **Buffy: **(softly, looks into his eyes) _I love you_. **Spike: **_No, you don't. But thanks for saying it._ (another earthquake; Buffy lets go of his hand) _Now go! _(Buffy runs up the stairs) _I wanna see how it ends_. 


	2. Chapter 2

** My pairs will become more obvious as the story moves on. Don't really expect any more Dawn, I don't like her and I really wanted her gone. Yea her exit was quick but I really don't like Dawn. She might be mentioned off and on because she is Buffy's sister but that's it. And I'm telling you now, W/F could happen and most likely B/S.**

* * *

Buffy moved silently into Willow's crowded room. She noticed Kennedy was wide awake and clutching Willow's hand. But everyone else was asleep. Giles and Wesley had fallen asleep surrounded by books. Xander was in a chair by Willow's bed also asleep. Faith and Angel were at the foot of the bed, It looked like they were cleaning weapons before they passed out.

Buffy sighed. Everyone was so stressed about the whole "Willow coma" thing. Angel was one of the worst. He owed Willow his life. She had restored his soul TWICE now. And Buffy really had no idea why Faith was so shaken up. She was almost as bad as Kennedy.

Buffy smiled solemnly at Kennedy as she pulled up a chair next to Xander. Their one-eyed friend had been awake and by Willow's side since everything started. He wanted to be awake when she woke up.

Kennedy forced a small smile back to Buffy.

"Did Dawn get off fine?" She asked,

Buffy nodded,

"Yea she did. She's really excited too."

Kennedy nodded,and the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Kennedy closed her eyes but Buffy could tell she wasn't sleeping. A few minutes passed before Giles jerked awake. He has a page of crumpled paper stuck to his cheek and his glasses were crooked but he didn't notice. He shoved Wesley to get him awake as he started shifting through books and papers again. Wesley jumped. He glanced around the room before he remembered where he was. Wesley turned to his fellow ex-watcher.

"What is it Rupert?" he asked.

Giles grinned,

"I just talked to Willow."

* * *

**I know short and all that's why I'm posting TWO chapters today! This one is up now and chapter Three will be up later today.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" Kennedy screamed.

Faith was yanked out of her peaceful slumber along with Xander and Angel at the younger slayers loud exclaim. Giles nodded as he continued to shift through his books and scrolls.

"She was using a form of astral-projection"

"And.." Buffy pushed her watcher.

Giles looked up,

"She told me the spell to use, It is a different form of the spell she used to re-en soul Angel"

Wesley nodded,

"That makes sense," he mumbled,"Her body is here-"

"But her soul is not" Giles finished.

Faith stood,

"So Red's soul isn't here? Than why ain't she like Angel when he's soulless? All evil.." She questioned.

Giles sighed,Like he really didn't want to fill the rest of the room in,So Wesley did instead.

"Well Faith," He stared "Technically Willow is not like Angel, she's not a vampire, There for her body does not rise again when her soul leaves it"

"So" Xander said slowly,"You mean Willow's soul is in..._Heaven_?"

Giles shook his head as he continued to flip through another book,

"No her soul is stuck in a...well a dead zone between our rehelm and another dimension."

"So she's stuck somewhere?" Buffy clarified.

"Yes" Wesley said simply.

Giles' "AH-HA! Cut off Buffy's next question.

"All we need is..." his voice dropped off suddenly before he could finish. "Oh dear" he whispered.

"All we need is what?" Faith asked. "What ever we need me,K and,B can get it. Some Magical demon's blood or an enchanted hornets nest. We can get it"

Buffy nodded in agreement with her sister slayer.

"What do we need Giles?"

"An orb of Thesulah for one and..." Angel also stopped before he could finish. All around the others seemed to understand what was missing,except Buffy. The blond looked first at her watcher and than at her ex-lover.

"WHAT IS IT!" ,she yelled,"ALL WILLOW DID LAST TIME WAS-"

Faith shook her head in defeat,

"All willow did, B , who we missing?" Faith said sadly.

"What do you mean Faith all Willow has to do...Oh" the blond slayer whispered just now understanding what they were missing. Kennedy sighed as she glanced down at Willow's peaceful face.

"All Willow has to do is wake up from her "Coma" and do the spell." Kennedy said sarcasticaly.

Xander fell back into the chair he was resting in moments before.

"We're missing Willow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to all of my 505 viewers I didn't mean to like abandon you! I was in Indiana for the last week and I couldn't update...Sorry. And I was almost ready to truly abandon this story all together but TwoToGo's review really got me going. I'll start a normal reviewing pattern and I hope you all enjoy my story!**

* * *

Buffy was still confused.

"Can't we just get another witch?"

Giles let the book he was holding fall to the table. He sighed,took off his glasses and began cleaning them.

"It doesn't work like that Buffy."

"Why not?" The slayer asked.

"Because Willow is the most powerful witch in the world! We can't just replace her with some amateur!"

"But what about the witch in the Philippines. Anemia,or,Antoinette,or something. Willow said she was the most powerful witch in the world." Kennedy commented quietly.

"Asha,"Giles corrected,"Was last scene as Crab somewhere in the Philippines,Kennedy."

Faith eagerly stood,

"Well we'll go and find her!"

Faith turned to Buffy and Kennedy,

"We'll go find the crab witch and make her help Willow"

Kennedy actually looked hopeful,

"Yeah! Giles if This Asha is anything like Willow we should be able to find her from a mile away!"

Buffy turned to Giles,

"Giles,you and Wesley get the ingredients for this spell and me,Kennedy,Faith,and Angel will go find Ansh!"

Giles frowned,

"Her name is Asha Buffy, But I guess that will be possible. What do you think Wesley?"

Wesley nodded.

"Alright. We can get you four on a plane tomorrow."

Faith glanced at the two watchers.

"But ah Giles" Faith said quietly,"I can't exactly get on a plane,Wanted felon."

Giles smiled at the dark slayer than he began shuffling papers around the table. After a moment of silence Giles held out a manila folder to the brunette.

"Willow sorted everything out for you. Before the battle with the first she was able to erase your file from the police records. She also made you a passport. Here's the paper work."

Faith slowly took the out stretched folder from the older man.

"Red did this for me?" she asked

Giles nodded.

"She wanted to give it to you on your birthday"

Faith nodded than she turned to the other two slayers and the soled vampire.

"Lets get packing."She commanded. "We got a witch to save"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of it. I'll try to post another chapter in the next 2-5 days! And Asha's name is pronounced Ahsha. And how could i not have Buffy mispronounce Ashs's name, It had to happen! (Ansh was also what i was thinking of naming Asha so it works out.) I really don't have an idea what Asha looks/acts like so any ideas would be helpful. Also i have never been to the ****Philippines so I kinda need to know what it's like. So help there would be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SPEEDY UPDATE! *Cheers* "Aw shucks please stop" *Applause stops* "Uh hello I was Kidding!,Keep going" *Cheers* OK thanks for stroking my ego a bit there! Love ya all! But down to business. Now I still don't know what the Philippines is like so I'm kinda going stereo-typical,white sand beaches palm trees and a magical forest! I kinda have Asha figured out. And a lot of you aren't going to like her,I know I don't and I made her! She's based off all the people that pick on me and all the people who I just don't like. So she's kinda a bitch. (excuse my language,but remember Faith is in this story so get used to it!) Now on to my story!**

* * *

Faith,after her little speech,made a mad dash to her room. She flung the door open and began packing as quickly as she could. Now that they knew how to save Red she wasn't wasting anytime.

"Faith"Angel said quietly from the outside of her door.

"Hey Fang"The slayer replied as she continued packing. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for our trip?"

The vampire shrugged.

"I don't need much."He replied.

Faith finally turned to Angel her duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Whatcha' need?" see asked.

Angel folded his arms.

"Why are you so eager to help Willow?"

Faith shrugged.

"Red's done a lot for me,I think it's time I start repaying her."

"And that's it?" Angel asked skeptically.

"Yep" Faith replied.

"Okay than." Angel turned on his heel and started down the hall."Lets get going"

Faith stopped in Buffy's room on the way down to the lobby.

"Hey B?" the brunette said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah Faith?" Buffy replied.

"Do you think this Asha is really going to help Red?"

Buffy nodded,

"I think it's some Wicca rule or something,One Witch is in trouble, another one helps"

Faith nodded.

"Hey B?" she asked again.

"Yeah F." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Do you think this spell is going to work" the dark slayer mumbled.

Buffy smiled,

"Yeah Faith I think it's going to work. And you don't have to worry about Willow she's though."

Faith smiled at her sister slayer before exiting the room.

"Hey Faith!" Buffy called from her door way.

"Yeah?" Faith replied from a little ways down the hall.

"Why are you so worried about Willow anyway?" The blond asked.

Faith shrugged,

"I don't know B, Red's a nice girl, she's smart,Sexy as hell,super ass powerful,and-"

Buffy cut the other women off,

"Oh my god, Faith!"

"What!"Faith asked a little worried.

"You're in love with Willow!" Buffy shirked.

* * *

**Twist I know, Faith has feelings! I promise my readers we will get into the Dark slayers feelings soon enough. But please bear with me for the plane ride. I know boreing. And oh by a crazy random happenstance Faith may be sitting right next to Kennedy on the plane ride to the Philippines! DRAMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry about how late this was. Computer trouble. But it's all better now! And if by chance you missed my little "Quote" from chapter 5 it was, "A crazy random happenstance" It's from a another Joss Whedon movie, Dr. Horrible's sing along blog, Love NPH! Okay so onto my story.**

* * *

Faith rolled her eyes,

"B your tripin."

Buffy took the other slayer by the arms and shook her.

"Faith! You're in love with Willow!"

Faith's smirk was slowly fading as she pulled out of the blonds grasp.

"Uh hello Blondie I think I would know if I was in love with someone."

Buffy sighed,

"Faith..."

"B we should get going." Faith looked down at her bare wrist,"We gonna miss our plane."

Faith turned on her heel and hurried down the hall into the main lobby. Buffy shouted to her retreating form,

"We're not done talking about this Faith!"

Faith sprinted into the large room and was shocked to see all the slayers, Angel and his group,and the remaining scoobies all standing in a huge circle holding hands,heads bowed around Willow's still form. Faith stood by Angel and Giles as the watcher spoke softly.

"And please dear goddess watch over Willow where ever she may be. We all pray for her safety in her journey to this dimension."

Everyone slowly pulled away from each other as the prayer circle ended. One of the junior slayers,Faith thought her name was Clair, said softly into the quite room.

"Willow gave us our strength, and I wish she was here to see us use it"

A bunch of other girls mumbled in agreement. Buffy came down the stairs at that moment. She held up the Scythe so everyone could see and said,

"Then let's go bring her back"

Faith,Buffy,Kennedy,and Angel boarded the wolfram and heart privet jet at around noon. Buffy sat by herself in the front of the jet. Angel sat by himself in the back. Faith didn't want to sit by Buffy because the whole "You love Willow" thing would come up. And Angel looked like he wanted to be alone. So the slayer was forced to sit in the only open seat. Right next to Kennedy.

The women sat in awkward silence for a while before Kennedy asked,

"Why are you doing this for Willow?"

The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know K. Willow's done a lot for me. And I just want to repay the favor."

Kennedy looked skeptical.

"Are you sure 'cuz Xander told me you had a crush on Willow."

Faith choked on her beer.

"That damn one eyed pirate ratted me out."

Kennedy nodded.

Faith sighed.

"K It doesn't mean anything I just had a dream about Red and I told Xander. It's nothing k"

Kennedy turned towards Faith.

"Willow is mine. You two may have a past but we have a future. I probably couldn't kill you myself. But if you try anything on Willow. I'll find a way to put you in the ground. Got it"

Faith held her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey K chill Red's all yours"

The two girls stayed silent after that. Kennedy fell asleep about an hour later and Faith followed suit once she had emptied the min-bar.

**Faith's Dream**

"_Come here Red" Faith said seductively._

_The witch smiled at Faith as she made her ways to the bed._

_The brunette wrapped one of her arms around the redhead pulling her onto the bed._

"_Red" the slayer whispered_

"_Yes Faith" Willow replied._

"_I love you"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Cliffy! Sorry guys but I have to make it a little suspenseful how else are you gonna continued to read? And if anyone has any ideas I would LOVE to hear them! **

**P.S if enough people want to read the rest of Faith's dream i'll maybe upload it! So review it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long guys, I really lost track of time. I'm getting ready for school. Anywhoo on to chapter 7!**

* * *

Faith jerked awake suddenly. She was sweating and her leather pants were damp by her inner crotch region.

"Willow" Faith moaned.

Kennedy "accidentally" dropped her bag on Faith's head.

"Come on horny" the brunette hissed. "it's time to get up, we landed."

Faith wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand and cursed silently. She had gotten wet because of a dream about RED!

"Maybe_ B's right." she thought, "Maybe I am in love with Red."_

Faith shook her head and quickly stood up.

Buffy, Angel. Faith, and Kennedy all crowed around the map they had brought with them.

"Alright we are here" Angel pointed at a green blob on the crumpled piece of paper, "And Giles said Asha would be somewhere over here." Angel drew a large circle over the map about a miles away from his first blob.

Buffy nodded,

"Alright than let's go"

Faith's eyes widened,

"Guys that like a 100 miles. How can we search all that in two days?"

Kennedy glared at Faith,

"We get it done."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere is the world...**

Willow paces the air nervously. She has a clear view of what her friends are doing for her. And deep down inside she wishes they would just stop. She knows this is the price for bringing Buffy back. And right now she just wants to die. She just wants to lay down in limbo and never get up. She doesn't want to walk around and pretend the world is alright. Because it's not. Even an Amateur Magick welder could feel the steady stream of black Magick infiltrating the world. It's like someone holding a piece of cake in the face of a person who's on a diet. It's pure torture. Willow is fighting to hang on to the shred of hope that someday her sins will be forgiven. People(Giles) telling her to have a little Faith...

Willow faintly smiles at the mention of the brunette slayer. "Faith is easy to remember when she's fighting." Willow's smile gets larger as she thinks of the warrior, " She gets this look of Ass-Kicking on her face before a battle it's actually cute."

"Wait, What!" Willow says into the empty space around her.

"Faith isn't cute" Willows words are rushed, "Kennedy is..." But Willow knew she was lieing to herself. Willow turned away from the small portal showing her friends and gasped in surprise. A little boy no older than nine, with dark unruly brown hair and shining green eyes, smiled up at Willow.

"Hello" He said and smiled, Willow couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Faith and Angel jogged down the worn path twisting and turning through one of the forests somewhere is Bais. Faith had lost count on just how many they had searched in. She looked up at the night sky and swore,

"Angel we gota go soon, The plain is gonna be waiting for us." Faith gasped in a large gulp of fresh air as Angel began to run faster.

"Well we better hurry" Angel said curtly as he sharply turned into the mists of the forest. Faith reluctantly followed the vampire deeper into the woods.

Faith wasn't even out of sight of the path when she saw her. A young girl with bright red/brown hair and deep brown eyes sat atop a large boulder. Faith looked around for any sings of the child's parents seeing none she started closer.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?" Faith asked as she looked over the six-year-old.

The girl just smiled and then she was gone. Faith stumbled back a few steps.

"What the hell?"

The slayer turned in wild circles,

"Kid!" she shouted, "Kid!"

Faith stopped turning and fell to the ground looking up into the starry sky.

"Hello Faith, I see you have been looking for me"

Faith jerked upright at the sound of the crackly voice coming from her left.

"My name is Asha" The women said as she hobbled over to Faith. Faith was on her feet instantly.

"Asha" Faith said relieved, "You need to come with me and help my friend Willow, she's a witch like you and -"

Asha waved a wrinkly hand stopping Faith mid sentence.

"I know dear" the elder laughed, "I've seen all of your troubles"

Faith grinned.

"OK cool, lets go grandma, we got to go round up the scoobies and Fang and get back to L.A"

Asha shook her head,

"No, Faith I can not help you"


End file.
